Black Knight, White Queen
by Thess
Summary: The year was 1938, when Alucard thought he was going to spend a dreadful time as freak show to the Royal Family, he met an interesting young girl. Manga based.


Black Knight, White Queen 

Summary: The year was 1938, when Alucard thought he was going to spend a dreadful time as freak show to the Royal Family, he met an interesting young girl. Manga-based. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing the honor is Kouta Hirano's. And yes this fic contains real, living people as characters, but because they appear inside the original work (in the case of Queen Elizabeth) means no disrespect to any of them. This is a work of fiction and none of the facts should be taken as real. 

Author's Notes: This fic is (mostly) set in 1938, so there's no Walter (yet), no Anderson, no Integral, no Seras. But Lord Arthur Hellsing, the elderly Lord Goldaming and his wife, Quincy Harker and the future Queen, etc (apart of Alucard, of course). There's also small mentions of the _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (comic books, not that horrible film version) and several other characters from Victorian literature. If I have some fact of the date wrong, please tell me what and if I see it fit I shall correct it. _

Special Thanks to: Ichigo Morino, Millennium fangirl and my dear beta =D

Prologue 

Alucard wasn't a happy vampire. Not only had his Master forced him to wake early in the morning, he loathed that with a passion, but he would also force him to tag along and play the buffoon at the Royal Court of weak humans for the weekend! Outrageous! A No Life King reduced to a mere creep show. The nosferatu sneered, most certainly the Master would order him to join a circus next!

One of the few things he enjoyed in his servitude was the daily hunting of the so-called undead filth. That and the promise of increasing his powers. Yet for two days he must forsake that little indulgence of his to fool around with pompous humans. 

The corners of his lips twitched, he wasn't meant to sulk, he needed to look at the bright side of this whole rendezvous. At least he expected to taunt and unnerve the cattle, a full-grown smirk soon appeared on his face. The mind games he played with the staff and soldiers of the house were growing old. He needed 'new blood,' so to speak. 

'_Or even better, a taste of a noble-born maiden'_, he thought, his sinister laugh echoed in the dark chambers that the Hellsing forced him to have as quarters. _'I should not make the Professor's brat wait much longer_'. He had sensed his calling minutes ago, but chose to ignore it. As amusing as it could be, Alucard didn't want to invoke Arthur's righteous wrath. 

The shadows in the entrance of the Mansion gathered and Alucard appeared before a young man dressed in black, "You called, my Master?", his voice held the usual mocking mixed with disdain. 

Arthur Hellsing cocked a brow, refusing to be intimidated or allow his pet to ruin his good humor. "I did, about fifteen minutes ago. What kept you? Preparing your luggage?"

"I was practicing my manners. It's been a long time since I was in company of mortal royalty", Alucard replied, amused by his new Master's teasing. Arthur Hellsing was so different from his father, Abraham. While still strong-willed, Van Helsing's son wasn't as stern or fanatic and, most importantly, he didn't loathe Alucard. He had no reason to hate his existence, after all. Alucard suspected Arthur saw him more as an overgrown dog than  a tamed enemy, as his father did. He could exploit this to his advantage, of course. 

Thinking of Abraham van Helsing made Alucard's blood boil, how he wished to impale him with his own hands! But alas, he died two years ago and went beyond his grasp, yet his line wouldn't escape his revenge. 

Even if the experiments the family practiced on him had negative effects on his mind, diminishing his memories as a side effect, Alucard could still recall certain aspects of his unlife during the captivity. 

For example, when Abraham's first wife expired, in that cold and lonely lunatic Asylum's cell, Alucard mercilessly mocked his former Master's suffering. He knew very well his son died and without an heir, soon he would be free.  A year later, Abraham had won the upper hand once more by marrying a young noblewoman related to Lord Goldaming. Even in his old age, he spawned Arthur too quick for the vampire's tastes and thus continued to assure his slavery to the house. During the heir's birth, Alucard was kept in the basement so he wouldn't endanger the lives of the mother and the child. From what he heard of the maids' gossips, the delivering was difficult and flattered Lady Hellsing's health so much, she died a few months later. Another time when he took the delight of torturing his captor with harsh words.

Over the years, he mostly ignored Arthur's existence until he grew into a strong build, twenty-six-year-old man who took his elderly father's place as Master. If he had been born female, there was a good chance to take his vengeance over the destruction of his brides and Lucy. Since it was male, he soon lost his interest, although he begrudgingly admitted the lad wasn't as annoying as his sire.  Oh well, maybe the next heir would be a woman and, with the standards of the Hellsing's house, a strong one. Just like Madame Mina, a great vampire she would have made. From what he could eavesdrop of the past visits of that bloody Harker fellow to his former master, she divorced her husband and led an interesting career. Alucard knew she had a lot of unexploited potential when he set his eyes on her, totally spoiled of being a music teacher. From his point of view, his attacks proved beneficial to the woman at long range. He could imagine that a female Hellsing would be as great as Mina or even better; someday one would be born, he was sure of it. __

_'But is only matter of time…and I have all of eternity to wait'_, the No Life King reminded himself, one little victory on his side was that he could outlive his Masters. 

"I am sure King George will be delighted to see that", Arthur's voice was full of sarcasm, breaking his musings, "Are you plotting something I should know about, Alucard?"

Alucard put on his best innocent face, "Plotting? Me? Master? Never," he flashed him with a toothy grin, his fangs glittered in the sunlight. _'Wouldn't you want to know?'_

Arthur shook his head, "I expect the best behavior on your part, or you'll be punished when we return". It was a statement, not a threat. 

Heh, a vampire's best behavior would be acting according to his nature. Oh, how he wanted to speak those words aloud. But better not push his luck just yet. 

Soon they were interrupted by man of Arthur's age, dressed equally as formal, "Sir Arthur," he commented with a stoic face. "The car is waiting."

Arthur smiled at him, "Thank you Aaron," then turned to Alucard and gestured for him to follow. 

They walked down the stairs until arriving to the automobile, a dark yellow Crossley's Regis.  Aaron opened the door for both of them. Arthur climbed in the passenger's seat while Alucard, looking distrustful with the whole invention, reluctantly took his place in the back seat. 

After several minutes, four butlers brought Alucard's black coffin and tied it to the roof with extreme care. Alucard kept an eye on them, casting a sinister look, for every scratch his casket gained, he would rip apart the same amount of ribs from all of them. They should have taken the train, but no, Master was quite fond of his new, wheeled toy. 

After supervising that everything was in order, Aaron finally climbed in. "We are ready, sir."

"Excellent Aaron!" Arthur clapped his hands cheerfully. "Windsor Castle here we go," he announced. 

Alucard leaned on his seat, adjusting his sunglasses; he closed his eyelids, trying to get some rest that didn't come. The noise of the car's movement was simply getting on his nerves, that and the conversation between his Master and the other mortal proved interesting for once. So he chose to listen carefully to each uttered word. 

_'Rumors of Germany's colonial ambitions, eh? The eve of another war perhaps?_' Alucard mused in total delight remembering his intervention during the First World War. Abraham wasn't thrilled about his lending his vampire to go to feast on the foes' troops but he complied anyway. 

Alucard wasn't the only undead in the battlefield, oh no. If his memory served him right, during one particular battle, he caught the glimpse of a butchered corpse that seemed to regenerate by the aid of the moonlight, stood and kept fighting. Most strange. He almost regretted never speaking with this undead British soldier. He wanted to ask him if he was a slave of humans as well, or if he only liked to cause mayhem and that was why he was fighting. 

The voice of his master snapped him back to the real world.

"How is our future God of Death doing?" Arthur glanced to Aaron with a sheepish smile playing on his lips.

"Young Master Dorne has made quite the advances in his special training. Impressive for one as young as himself," Aaron replied, keeping his gaze on the road.

Hn, he had heard about this project ever since Arthur took the leadership of Hellsing. To train a normal human to the limits of his abilities to hunt the undead. Alucard was looking forward to meet this 'God of Death' lad soon. He seemed quite interesting for a human. 

The conversation drifted towards less interesting topics for the rest of the trip, Alucard was claimed by a blissful slumber before the sudden stop of the vehicle made him lose his comfortable posture. 

"We are here," Arthur announced, clapping his hands while beholding the gorgeous sight of Windsor Castle's gardens. 

_To be continued_

A/N: Cookies to the one who recognizes the vampire that Alucard mentions. I know he is supposed to be dead, but then again, so is Dracula. *grin*


End file.
